


Footsteps in the Fallen Snow

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Adds Hannibal into the mix, Aiden and Will are cousins, Anal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Combines both movies, Decapitation, Drinking, Falling In Love, Hostage Situations, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Het Smut, Polar AU, Potential for part two, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Aiden is nearly twenty-one and just wants to be away from his father, so he moves into Will Graham's cabin for refuge. What he never expects is to find his handsome and rugged neighbor, who proves to be more than meets the eye. Duncan just wants to collect his retirement in peace but Aiden offers something he's never anticipated. What will happen when his boss Vivian and Blut intervene and how might Will and his new lover Hannibal Lecter factor in?





	1. Chapter 1

A cabin in the snowy woods of Montana wasn’t exactly where Aiden had planned on spending his twenty-first birthday — which was in about a week — but it  _ was _ better than spending it with his father. His father Frank Galvin who now wanted him  _ dead _ . There might even be a warrant out for his arrest considering the boy had finally stood up for himself and had won, by way of fists and blood. Still, those words echoed in his head as he sat at his drawing table, staring out the window while soft tufts of snow fell.

_ You’re nothing, Aiden! You need to be a man, give up this sissy writing and drawing bullshit! _

The one that hurt the most:

_ If I ever see you again, I’ll kill you! You’re my biggest mistake, boy! _

Aiden drew a breath and shook his head. At least he was away from him. Out here, he could watch nature—wolves, owls, bears—all of it. It was good writing and drawing fuel. Hell, he already had a publisher waiting for his second graphic novel.

He was lost in thought when he should’ve been drawing and was just about to start, when he noticed the cabin across the lake. A light was on. He’d been informed that the occupant was never there and now, suddenly, he was. Or at least Aiden though it was a he, from what he had overheard in town. So much gossip.

The boy, being curious and a bit of an explorer, not unfriendly, got up. Aiden put on his coat, evening turning to dusk, and walked out onto his porch. He’d wave at him. Why not? Maybe someone to talk to way out here in the frozen woods. So that’s what he did, as soon as he saw the man heading back to his old SUV it looked like, Aiden waved.

Duncan paused, squinting across the icy lake at the young man standing on his own porch. He gave a small wave in acknowledgment, though it felt so foreign to him. Normal. His life was not normal.

***

The following afternoon was still freezing cold, but the sun was out, and Duncan sat smoking cigarette after cigarette on his porch, watching the boy chop wood. Was he a boy? Hard to tell how old he was, though he must be an adult, living by himself in such a remote area. The attempts were going poorly at best; the kid kept missing the logs, getting the axe stuck part way through, and after an hour of the dismal display, he gave up and left, Duncan assumed into town.

He stood and stretched, watching his breath fog up the air around him. It was barely ten in the morning. Instinct told him the kid was harmless, experience told him to go fucking be sure.

And do a neighborly, good deed in the process.

It was pathetically easy getting into the kid’s cabin. Looking around, it was clear he was an artist. Drawings of wolves, stuff that looked very detailed and complex, stylized like those comic book type things. Soda, empty pizza boxes, empty chip bags. Nothing weird.

Duncan made his way outside and chopped enough wood to last him a good bit, at least the week in this weather. He thought about leaving a note, then did. Slipping it under the axe handle, he left it there and headed home with a smile.

Later that evening, Aiden pulled up in his vintage station wagon, and parked. He immediately noticed his wood was cut. It baffled him but he was happy. Still, who had done it?

On the porch under the axe handle was his answer. Picking up the note, he read it.

_ Looked like you needed a hand. Your neighbor, D. _

Aiden smiled and went inside.

***

The following day, Aiden went out to town again. He needed some food this time. Yesterday had been for writing and drawing supplies. Sure, he could’ve gotten it all in one go, but maybe he was just starved for human interaction.

After parking, he went inside the store, surprised when he saw Duncan trying to choose a brand of macaroni and cheese.

“I like both,” Aiden said with a grin as he approached his neighbor. “But I recommend Kraft. Especially if you come over to my place for dinner tonight and let me make it for you...D? I figure it’s a way to say thanks.”

Duncan looked up, having been aware of his presence the entire time, but his breath caught in his throat at the bright vivid blue of the eyes that met his own. They were the color of the sky, the lake in spring, cutting through the drab, cold white and dingy grey of winter in the tiny town. The boy’s cheeks too were pink with chill, and his lips crimson, as though stained with ripe berries. The colors contrasted with his messy, shaggy curls, and made him look much younger than he probably was. The scruff on his sharp jawline was his saving grace in convincing Duncan he was at least likely eighteen, or maybe a few years older. Frankly, he was beautiful, for lack of a better word, far too beautiful for a young man, not that he was hung up much on age.

Duncan chuckled and set down the yellow box, picking the blue one back up again. “Well, that’s quite kind of you. Kraft it is, then, ahhh...I’m Duncan,” he said, his eyes warm, even when he didn’t actually smile.

Aiden smiled and nodded. “Duncan. Nice to meet you. I’m Aiden,” he said, extending a lithe, pale hand. “I’ll cook some steak too. Not just macaroni, I promise.”

“Steak, really? Well, that’s too generous to pass up,” he said, and took Aiden’s hand to shake it. He had smooth skin, long, slender fingers, whereas Duncan’s handshake was firm and friendly. His expression remained stoic and unchanged as he turned to approach the register.

“Oh Mister Duncan. I see you’ve met the new boy. Isn’t he just precious? Hey honey, I set aside a few of those little cherry pies you like. They’re on me, okay?” The kindly older woman behind the register handed three small pre packaged pastries to Aiden and winked at him as she rang up Duncan’s purchases. She chattered on, Duncan only half listening as he watched alluring curls fall across blue eyes only partially concealed by long, thick eyelashes.

“Thanks,” Aiden grinned, taking the pies. He leaned on the counter, his curls scattering around his face. But he couldn’t stop staring at Duncan. There was just something about him.

When they finished with their purchases, he followed him out, after saying goodbye to the older woman.

“So as I was saying. Steak. Dinner. How about six?”

“I’ll be there. Need me to bring anything, Aiden?” Duncan asked, posture stiff. As they spoke, his eyes were looking around constantly scanning the perimeter even when they remained on the boy, looking for signs of danger or anything out of place. Keen peripheral vision kept him on alert. His eyes were warm though, even when the rest of him wasn’t, and there was an undeniable appeal to this Aiden. Those curls and eyes were...well, something else. He briefly wondered if his mouth tasted like cherry pie.

Aiden looked around too, just twice, and only because Duncan did. He smiled. “I'll be twenty one next week so I can't legally drink or even ask you to bring any beer or whiskey,” he chuckled. “So take  _ that _ as you will. S'long as you bring yourself I'm happy.”

The young artist was so excited. A friend. A handsome friend. Maybe a paranoid friend but nonetheless someone to talk to.

Duncan was intrigued. The kid was  _ very _ young looking. There was an electric energy to him. It felt dangerous. He liked it. “I see. Well I think I can find a way to surprise you, then. See you at six tonight, Aiden.” Duncan’s intense gaze softened the slightest bit, and he headed out to his car.

Aiden felt the same sense if adventure in Duncan. It was something he felt drawn to as  well. Or was he just wishful thinking? Well, six would be a good place to start. He'd find out then. “Yep! Six it is.”

The young man got into his station wagon and drove home. Once he got there, he began getting set up and ready for the dinner.

***

At fifteen till, he was dressed and the table was set. The food was keeping warm on the stove. Aiden tousled his curls in the mirror, looking over his outfit: jeans and a grey shirt, a velvet maroon blazer over that.

Duncan walked up to Aiden’s door with a bottle in hand. Sure, it wasn’t legal yet, but at this point in his career concern for the legal drinking age of a neighbor was almost laughable. Besides, it was cold, and he wouldn’t be driving anywhere. In the safety of his home, what harm could a drink do?

Clad in a black turtleneck sweater, brushed dark grey wool trousers, and a heavy black wool coat, Duncan knocked on Aiden’s door. The bottle of whiskey in his hand was brand new, unopened, and a nice year, too. It would be smooth, silky and warm.

Aiden opened almost immediately and smiled, looking Duncan up and down. He even managed to notice the whiskey before stepping back to let him in. Maybe it was foolish to have a strange man over so quickly, but the boy was adventurous and besides, they were neighbors. 

“Come on in,” Aiden insisted, both brows raised happily.

Duncan’s eyes scanned the boy without being obvious, taking him in head to toe. He truly looked barely legal at all, in fact no older than maybe sixteen. Even the bit of scruff for some reason in this light didn’t age him. He gave him a small, polite smile, careful not to betray exactly how taken he was, and walked in, looking around. Of course, he’d seen everything before, but he had to feign surprise.

“Thank you, Aiden. This is nice and cozy. Far nicer than my place,” he said, turning towards him, his face softening a bit. He showed the young man the bottle in his hands. “I know you said next week, but I thought an early toast couldn’t hurt. Besides, better if your first drink is a quality one, with a friend.”

Aiden closed the door behind them, a fire crackling in the hearth. He stretched, arms above his head and then tilted his head to smile in thanks at Duncan. Stepping closer, he nodded, fingers brushing his as he took the bottle. God he looked so good. The boy was never one to shy from what or who he wanted, but he decided to play it safe and ease into outright flirting this time.

“A friend. I like the sound of that, To start with,” Aiden said, then sauntered to the sofa. Okay so maybe a little flirting. “So the food is ready. Drink now or after?”

Duncan’s eyes slid right down Aiden’s lithe body to the sliver of abdomen exposed with his stretch; pale skin, lean muscle, a few freckles, the faintest peach fuzz beneath a belly button revealed by jeans riding low on his hips. Tempting. Even the way he sauntered, swaying side to side, a well-shaped, curvaceous ass more befitting a woman than a boy, and yet went perfectly with the entirety of  _ Aiden _ .

“Drink after. Better to get food in our bellies first and enjoy it fully, hmm?” he followed, perhaps too closely. Force of habit, trying not to allow his lustful distraction prevent him from trying to figure out what made this boy tick.

“Okay, sure,” Aiden crooned, then walked over to the dining room table. He leaned over it, straightening the setting across from where he stood and looked at him over his shoulder. “Have a seat. I'll go bring out the food, big guy.”

Duncan nodded and shrugged off his coat, tossing it over the back of a chair and sitting down. It was very odd, a good-looking young man like Aiden living in the middle of nowhere out here all by himself. Same as Duncan, he didn’t fit the profile of the town’s other occupants - folks that just came there to die, living out the last days of their lives just someplace quiet, unknown, simple. A kid like Aiden should be in the city, have a sexy girl somewhere, in college, bartending, something. He had to be on the run from someone, or something. Parents? The law? Drug dealers? Was Aiden his real name? All things he’d investigate when he got home. For now, he’d enjoy the meal and his company. And, his incredible beauty.

A few minutes later and Aiden emerged with their food. He sat down their plates, two cans of soda and some A1 there as well. The macaroni and cheese smelled amazing, as did the baked potato and asparagus. He tried. Some of it was microwaved, but he tried.

Sitting down, Aiden picked up his Pepsi with a smile, “To new friends…”

Duncan finally broke into a soft smile at the sincere offerings the boy made. He was genuinely moved. The kid really made an effort, and no one ever cooked for him. He touched the can to Aiden’s and smiled. “To new friends, yes. Thank you. This smells good, and I’m hungrier than I thought now that I’m seeing it.”

“Good,” Aiden blushed and took a long drink of his soda, slurping a little. He started to eat, just making small talk in between bites but they were both apparently starved. Maybe they'd get deeper over a whiskey or three. The boy wasn't one to just spill everything right away. He had some trust issues too, but his were due to his father.

When they finished, he leaned back rubbing his belly. “Well I'm stuffed. It was decent though. The company made it better.”

Duncan wasn’t one to be easily taken. He’d lived a hard life and met all kinds, but there was a vulnerable, innocent charm to Aiden that made him feel protective somehow, made him want to get to know him more. It made him want a lot of things he held in check for the moment.

“I admit, the company made that much better than a meal at my house alone. Perhaps we can chat some more, and have a drink?” There was a new warmth in Duncan’s eyes he didn’t risk with most. Still alert, but softer.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t wanna eat and run,” Aiden said and got up to clear their plates. He just put them in the sink and then walked right back out with two glasses. “I’m glad you liked the food, or well, I hope ya did.”

Removing his blazer, he tossed it over the back of the big armchair and plopped on love seat, patting it with a raised, inviting brow.

Duncan met the look with a characteristically placid expression and sat down beside him. Ignoring the small talk, he got down to what he really wanted to know. “Tell me something, Aiden. We’re having a pleasant time and a nice meal, but you don’t exactly fit in here, do you? What’s a young man like you doing in the middle of nowhere, hmm?” he asked simply. His amber eyes were focused but warm, and he rubbed his chin, tanned fingers playing over his graying mustache.

Aiden raised both brows, then laughed. “You get right down to it, don't ya?” Holding up a finger, he leaned forward and poured them each two fingers of whiskey. Truthfully, it wasn't his first drink. He handed a glass to Duncan and then sat back with his own, body angled towards to brazen and rough edged older man. “I don't fit in here. Just like you,” Aiden pointed out, clinking their glasses together and then took a sip, feeling that smooth burn go down. “The short version is my dad tried to kill me. He thinks I'm worthless. I just needed to get away.”

The expert way the youth poured and drank the honey-tinted liquor told Duncan this definitely wasn’t his first drink. He sipped it slow, savoring it like an adult, no wincing or faces. The confession that came after stabbed at his heart. People were cruel, that was life, and he’d seen some of the worst of humanity do unspeakable things to their children. But seeing this boy in front of him struck a chord. Despite the manner in which he drank and his non emotional way of phrasing his past, he looked too sweet, too innocent to suffer that way. Too young to be out here alone.

“You’re tougher than you look. Is Aiden your real name? Will he come after you out here?” Duncan asked, taking a swig of whiskey.

“Aiden Galvin. Yeah that's me. The cabin is under an alias though. My cousin, Will Graham, he helped me out. He's the only real family I have since mom died,” Aiden replied, having another sip of whiskey. He licked his lips and held the tumbler in his hands between spread thighs. “I dunno if he'll come after me. I ‘spose he will if he finds me. He's probably trying now but Montana is a long way from Nola.”

Duncan’s gaze roamed discreetly over his legs, up his body to the lovely tongue that swept over ripe crimson lips. “New Orleans. Well, we are certainly a long way from there. Curious what drew you here from there. Dartboard on a map?” He mirrored Aiden’s posture, leaning back and slinging an arm along the back of the sofa cushion, man spreading to get more comfortable.

“No, this place is actually Will's. He comes here sometimes to hunt or ice fish. To get away. He's sort of a recluse,” Aiden laughed and finished off his whiskey. He set it down and then moved his arm to rest over the sofa, knowing Duncan's arm was there but pretending he didn't. Skin touched skin and he blushed. “Oops,” he said with a coy glance and then moved it. “So anyway, Will is letting me stay here. Until I figure things out.”

Heat spread over Duncan’s thick forearm where they had touched, and he licked his lips, eyes flickering up to meet Aiden’s. He wanted to hold that eye contact, but the lad looked away. It was intoxicating, how youthful yet mature he was. “Very good of him. Looks like we’re in for a hard winter, so it’s worthwhile to know you have neighbors you can count on. Happy to help with your wood if you keep me in macaroni and cheese, Aiden,” he said, drinking his whiskey. “And booze. You ahh, don’t smoke, do you?”

“You got it,” Aiden agreed, looking back to meet Duncan’s hues. This time he didn’t look away coyly, and instead leaned closer, grinning with sexual confidence. The boy wasn’t shy, but he did want to get a good feel for his neighbor before being too overt. After all, he was his only friend out here, apart from the old lady at the store who he called  _ Pie Lady.  _ “I will keep you setup then. Also, I smoke occasionally, usually when I finish writing a novel. I sketch too by the way.”

Duncan didn’t move away as his space was invaded, and the musky, woodsy aroma of whatever soap Aiden used and his natural scent mingled as he inhaled. In fact, he was careful not to move, letting the boy navigate however felt right to him in his own space. “Is that right? I think I’d love to see some of these drawings. Do you have any I can take a look at?”

“Okay,” Aiden hummed, licking residual whiskey from his lips. “One sec.”

The boy hopped up and went to grab his sketchbook, returning a moment later. When he sat back down, he was closer to Duncan and he took that opportunity to smell of him too. God, he smelled good. “Here ya go. Some painted, some drawn.”

Duncan took the book, slipping on a pair of reading glasses, and deliberately grazed Aiden’s fingers with his own when he did so. The book was leather-bound, thick pages filled with drawings- some pencil, some ink. All very detailed and alive. They seemed to breathe and leap off the pages at Duncan, and he felt himself suddenly jerk backwards as his eyes focused on the snarling teeth of a wolf. He gasped, but tried to cover it up with a cough, turning his head away from Aiden. Turning the page gently but hastily, he saw one of a lovely blonde girl with soulful eyes, like a wounded animal. The next page showed a man surrounded by a pack of dogs, as though he were their alpha.

“These are remarkable. Do you realize how good you are?” he asked bluntly.

Aiden looked down and flipped to a few more drawings, some paintings too. There was some done of owls, bears, all scattered throughout snow covered trees, as well as illustrations of home. There was a beautiful sketch of his cousin , Will, surround by his dogs on a boat. The sunset on the horizon of the bayou. It was his favorite.

“Thanks,” Aiden replied, grinning at Duncan. “I have a few published graphic novels already, but none with my name on them though.”

On the run. He was using a fake name for the public, which made sense. Duncan examined the painting of his cousin, and the resemblance was more than a little striking. Same features, but glasses, shorter hair, older, broader frame. “I see. What did you say your father’s name is?”

“I didn't,” Aiden laughed, then nudged Duncan playfully before putting away the book. He set his hand on the older man's thigh instead, letting it rest there. “Frank Galvin. Ex Army General -- general asshole in his case. Why?”

Information to look up later, of course, if he needed to, but of course Aiden hadn’t asked anything about him or his work yet. He was sure the boy would though. “I was curious,” he said, his gaze drifting from his thigh, where his hand was, up to big blue eyes. Lingering when he held the look, Duncan licked his lips. Sometimes it paid to be a man of few words. He wondered what Aiden’s plan was, if he had any idea the sort of man Duncan was.

“I understand. I’m pretty curious too. Gotten myself into trouble a lot that way,” Aiden laughed and squeezed Duncan's thigh before removing it. “I'm curious about you. Why is someone as good looking as you out here alone? Why don't you have a wife...or…”

A flirty lift of brow and tossle of curls. “Or a boyfriend?”

The absence of Aiden’s hand left Duncan wanting, but it was perhaps for the best. And finally, here came the personal questions. “Ah yes. Well, I suppose I just haven’t had time. Now that I’m retired, that may change. You never know,” he answered vaguely, smiling over at the younger man. It was a small smile, hidden somewhat by facial hair, not revealing very much, and yet still the sparkle in his eyes was warm enough to convey his interest. He finished his drink and fished out his smokes. “Think I’m going outside for one. Care to join me?”

“Sure,” Aiden nodded and hopped up. He pointed to the whiskey. “Pretty cold out there, big guy. Want another one?”

Actually, and now Aiden wasn't promiscuous but he would very much like to try to keep Duncan warm. There was just a pull...and it made the boy feel safe and aroused all at once.

Duncan pulled his heavy coat on, pausing. He looked into Aiden’s eyes and lingered there awhile. They were so blue, like the Adriatic Sea where he’d passed many happier memories, summers in Montenegro. A younger man with less baggage around his heart and mind. “Yes, I’d like that. Thanks.” He walked outside, smokes in hand, and he one lit before the door had closed behind him.

Standing alone for a moment before Aiden came out with the drinks, he looked back over the frozen pond that separated their cabins. His looked small from here, even though they weren’t that far apart. It was a bitterly cold, clear night, the moon making it look bright as day. He wondered if it was too good to be true. If Blut would truly leave him alone out here and let him remain retired.

“Here ya go,” Aiden said as he brought out the refilled glasses of whiskey. He handed Duncan his, and closed the front door. It was bright out, and the boy loved how the moonlight reflected on the snow to give off that illusion.

“Penny for your thoughts,” he said with a playful nudge, looking over where the older man had been gazing to try to maybe figure him out. His neighbor was hard to read.

Duncan retrieved the glass from Aiden and took a sip, looking back out over the lake. “I’m considering the permanence of my retirement. I’m rather enjoying it. I suppose I’m hoping it’ll stay that way, but really, that’s probably too good to be true.” He didn’t laugh, eyes dark as he thought of the nightmares that still plagued him at night. The reason he still could never sleep more than a couple hours at a time. Never in bed. Not yet.

Aiden shuddered from the cold as he listened and tried to piece the mysterious puzzle together that his neighbor was presenting him. He took a drink, thinking about his own fate. He wasn't sure it was permanent either and certainly had his own fair share of trauma and nightmares. Of course, Aiden was young and hadn't been jaded by life yet.

“Why do you say that?” was the boy's reply as they stood together on the porch that overlooked miles of snowy, wooded nothingness. It was beautiful yet haunting.

Duncan took a deep drag of his cigarette, not ashing even as the leaves and paper turned black and stacked in feathery filaments beyond the red-hot ember. His thick fingers seemed immune to the cold, scarred, dry, layers of calluses protecting what little feeling he might have had. “Boss has a habit of not letting go very easily. Putting caveats and conditions and loopholes in every last little thing. Wouldn’t surprise me if I’m being watched. If he contacted me even now.” He suddenly tossed back the entirety of his drink like he’d been stung, the heat of the liquor warming him, and looked over at Aiden fully.

Aiden did the same, finishing his drink to warm himself, inside and out. It helped, but it didn’t detract from the words spoken by Duncan or the meaning behind them. Was he opening up? It seemed like it. “I might be being watched too, but I doubt it. How would they find you way out here though? What sort of boss do you have that would follow you? Or uh, should I not ask?”

The less he knew, the better. Duncan couldn’t risk Aiden’s life telling him too much, of course, but there was something tempting in the promise of having a friend. Even if he was just this comely young neighbor.

“Just a businessman. I tend to do the thankless work though. The shit he doesn’t want to. So he has a way of finding me, even when I don’t want to be found. He’s holding out on my pension until my birthday, but once I hit that date, I’m free and clear. Not quite there yet. I’m cashing in unused vacation and sick days until then. Use it or lose it, as they say.” Duncan pushed back from the railing and moved back towards Aiden, closer to the house.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Aiden agreed, smiling at Duncan to try to lighten the mood but there seemed to be a dark cloud there.

“You think your father is having you watched? Isn’t it enough you’re gone? What more does he want?” He kept his tone neutral, but inside he seethed with anger. What kind of man treated his own flesh and blood so callously? Especially one so young with such talent and promise?

“I don’t know if he is, I sort of just feel like his eyes are everywhere,” Aiden said, shrugging slim shoulders as he neared Duncan, closing a bit of the distance. He was angry too, angry at his father for how he never believed in him. How his love wasn’t enough, how he wasn’t good enough. It just never ended. “He wants me dead apparently.”

Duncan furrowed his brows, the first real demonstration of emotion in a bit. “Dead? Why? That’s...a very extreme reaction, though I know military men can be that way.” He made a mental note to look into this man a bit more when he got back to his cabin. Particularly with Aiden’s proximity, it would pay to more about him.

“Drugs, mental illness. The fact that I'm not the son he envisioned me to be,” Aiden explained, looking at the more evident expression on Duncan's ruggedly handsome face. “We fought, the last time I saw him. I finally stood up for myself and won. But it pissed him off. That was when he said if he ever saw me again, he'd kill me.”

“A real father of the year. I’m sorry you had to live like that. It’s too bad you have to be out here all alone, too.” Duncan opened the door to go back inside and warm up, holding it for him. “Not much to do in this town, that’s for sure. But for me? Perfect.”

“Thanks,” Aiden said, walking inside. Once Duncan was in, he held up the whiskey bottle, smiling. “It does suck, but now I know you, and well...we have this whiskey right?”

He was happy to have a new friend. It was lonely, truthfully. “I do wish there was more to do here though…”

Duncan cracking another small smile. “I have a deck of cards I can bring by, help pass the time. When I was a boy, my father taught me, said I could make friends anywhere if I knew how to play cards.” He glanced at Aiden holding up the bottle of whiskey and nodded. “One more.”

“I know a little. Mostly  _ go fish _ and games like that. I'd love to play with ya,” Aiden answered, grinning. He loved the way Duncan looked when he smiled. Refilling their glasses , he set the whiskey bottle down.  “I have a semi- high tolerance. I could do one more easy.”

Duncan’s amber eyes lingered on the youth’s face. He was too much of a temptation, truth be told, but Vizla was a disciplined, focused man. Problem now was trying to tell between what was worth allowing himself in indulgence and what was positioned as a deliberate distraction as a trap. Trust issues, though he was far, far from anywhere near being settled enough in his retirement to let such a thing go. Still, he trusted his gut, and his gut told him Aiden was a good kid.

But his father was another matter entirely.

“Cheers, then.”

Duncan sat on the sofa and looked up at the brunet, nodding his thanks for the refill. “So, tell me something more about yourself. Where’s somewhere in the world you’ve always wanted to visit?”

“Paris,” Aiden answered with a clink of their glasses. He took a sip, licking his lips right after. He could be trusted. Even if he was errant and uncertain of himself or his path, he loved hard when he did love. It extended to his personal relationships. Once he let someone in, he would fight to keep them if possible. “All the art and beauty there….I just know i’d be so inspired. What about you?”

Duncan spread his legs wider and sunk deeper against the cushions, relaxing. “I’ve been to just about every single country there is. Frankly I’m not looking to travel more. Sitting in one place for awhile sounds appealing as hell to me. But of everywhere I’ve been, I see the appeal of Paris, sure. Montenegro is very close to my heart. Off the coast of the Adriatic. It’s gorgeous in summer.”

Aiden sat back as well, body angled to Duncan's, a smile on his face. “Sounds really nice though. I would like to settle but travel sounds fun too. Did you travel for work or pleasure? I feel like you don't really see someplace until it's with someone you trust or at least like being with.”

The older man rubbed his grey and white stubble thoughtfully. “That’s an interesting take on it. Always business. Definitely never with anyone I trusted or liked being with,” he said dryly. Glancing up at Aiden, he softened. “I imagine that would make for a much more pleasant time. I try hard to avoid remembering the places I’ve been. Might be worth remembering if you were with someone good.”

Fuck. How was someone like him ever supposed to live a normal fucking life after all this? On the run, going from kill to kill, job to job, constantly watching his back, moving silently, alone, forging no connections, trusting no one. Nothing but his gun, his smokes, and cold cash.

He just needed to make it one more goddamn week.

Aiden reached out to touch Duncan, carefully. “Maybe you just need to relax. Have some fun. I could show ya a good time. I mean, we're having fun now right? And this isn't even full level on the Aiden fun o meter,” he said with a boyish giggle, soft but somehow still husky. He took another pull, a little buzzed now.

That sweet, crooked smile, flashing bunny teeth and sharp canines, melted something in Duncan’s chest. Maybe It was his choice of words, but it sounded absolutely ludicrous to him in the best way. He looked down at the long pale fingers on his arm and smirked. “I think we are having fun right now. You’re right. I didn’t, however, realize there was a ‘meter’ involved? Worth exploring…” he finished, and moved his hand to cover Aiden’s. He rubbed his thumb over the boy’s knuckles, his eyes warmer as he relaxed. It felt good. This felt...nice.

“We are, but it could get...funner,” Aiden assured, his eyes blowing wide when Duncan returned the gesture. It was clear the boy was touch starved but it was more than that. He liked him. Maybe it was his mystery or the fact that they both seemed to be hiding from something or someone else; perhaps it was just how damned handsome Duncan was….either way the young artist was drawn in. “It is worth exploring…”

Aiden’s reaction was not what he’d expected, although he was quite flirtatious. Duncan could already hear a voice in his head disapproving of the thoughts the other side of his head was having. A good looking young stud of a new neighbor, all doe-eyes and wet- lipped. One who loved whiskey, could play cards, make box macaroni and cheese, and didn’t have any idea how to chop wood.

“You make a compelling case with few words, Aiden. A true force of artistic magic,” Duncan quipped, eyes twinkling.

“Some things don't need words,” Aiden laughed, thinking of the irony since he was a writer. “I like you. I won't hide it. You can tell anyway right? But maybe we can start with cards…”

Maybe going slow would ease Duncan. The young man could tell he was debating. Or he thought maybe he was. He wasn't sure entirely since he was hard to read. “Or dessert. I have cookies. Chocolate chip. Hot cocoa but not too good with whiskey. I don't think.”

Duncan made a slight face, followed by another smirk. “I confess, I’ve had bourbon dark chocolate before. It was very good. Milk chocolate on the other hand might be an entirely different story.” He leaned back again, but kept one finger still in contact. “Being direct is good. We’ll start with cards and whiskey, and work our way up to sweets then, hmm?” he remarked, a dark look in his eyes.

Aiden moved his finger over Duncan’s, showing he liked that the contact was still there. “Oh wow, I’ve never had that! I’d like to try it sometime,” he said, licking his lips. “Cards, whiskey, and then sweets….mmm, that sounds like a fun time for sure. Let me grab it.”

A blush.

“My dick I mean…no, I meant yours, no, fuck, uh….” Aiden laughed. “ _ My deck _ .”

Yes, he was quite tipsy, and that Freudian slip had him near embarrassed, but fortunately, he wasn’t the type to sweat that too long.

Duncan laughed. He was always on guard so much, he seldom really did so from his belly like that, and whether it was the liquor or the sweet, handsome kid, or simply the relief of finally being to relax for the first time in years, he didn’t know. But he found it utterly hilarious and frankly adorable.

“By all means, after all, we’re friends now,” he jested. Licking his lips slowly, he watched him with eyes hooded from drink and not a small amount of lust.

Aiden smiled so hard he felt like his face might crack. He nodded, shaggy curls flopping. “We are,” he said in agreement and held his gaze before finally breaking it to dash off into the room. That's where the cards were.

After a moment he came out, cards in hand and then set them on the coffee table. “There we go. More whiskey before we start?”

Duncan ran a hand through his silver locks and picked the deck up, examining them. “Might as well. We might kill the bottle tonight at this rate,” he said, and began shuffling with thick fingers against the wood table. He was glad for Aiden’s company, truthfully. He really liked this. It felt easy, companionable, and his eyes lingered on the curve of the boy’s backside when he turned to get the booze.

“That’s true, we might,” Aiden laughed, and looked over his shoulder at Duncan just in time to see him looking at his ass. He fluttered his lashes, and then turned to sit back down. He chose not to call it out verbally, but he was happy. Also… half hard but his jeans didn’t betray him there, with how loose they were in the crotch.

“So which game?” The young man asked as he poured them each a refill after downing the rest of what he’d had in the glass before. He was having fun too.

Duncan grinned. “Ever hear of  _ Durak?” _ He asked.

“No,” Aiden replied, messing with his curls as be watched Duncan. “What's that?”

“It’s a Russian card game. The word means  _ fool _ . The object is to get rid of all the cards in the deck,” he said. “What sets it apart from other games is there are no actual winners. You simply want to make sure you have gotten rid of all your cards as quickly as you can. The last person holding a card is the one who loses,” he smirked.

“Oh okay,” Aiden nodded, wetting his lips in contemplation. He leaned closer, interested in this new game. “Let's do it. You'll have to be my teacher.”

Duncan held Aiden’s gaze longer than needed as he dealt them each six cards, turning one face up and setting it in the middle of the coffee table. “We’ll do a practice round first, nothing counts, just to show you how it works,” he began.

They moved cards back and forth across the table, Duncan explaining the values, how to attack and defend, and it was fairly simple and fun once they started. The first real round stuttered around and ended in victory for Duncan, but by round two Aiden became competitive - if not a bit more drunk - but it was all in fun. Duncan too felt loose and relaxed in a way he hadn’t  let himself in a long time.

Hours had passed between them, bottle drained and Duncan feeling quite tired. Aiden passed out on the couch, quite comfortable with the older man and very happy.

***

Aiden woke up to see sun peeking through the blinds. He stretched, long limbs shaking happily just before a wave of nausea overtook him. He sat up, holding his stomach, and looked for Duncan. The man was likewise stretched across the end of the small sofa, head back and eyes closed in sleep. 

Duncan stirred, light penetrating his lids with a burning sting. He opened them and looked around. Waking up sitting wasn’t new, he was accustomed to that, but the pounding in his skull told him he’d definitely indulged too much the night before.

It took only a second to register he’d fallen asleep at his neighbor’s cabin. He looked over at Aiden and then the table, seeing scattered cards, their empty glasses and the discarded whiskey as well as a few empty beer bottles.

Sitting upright, he checked his watch and after getting his bearings for another moment, stood. Seeing Aiden was awake, he nodded, not yet capable of too many words, and walked to the bathroom to take a piss.

When he emerged, he stretched and smiled at Aiden. “I had a good time. Think I’ll head back and sleep this off, though. Perhaps later if you want to eat, you’ll join me in town for something. At the diner. I won’t want to cook,” he chuckled dryly. Even in this state, the rumpled boy was a sight for sore eyes, the warm blush in his cheeks and those big, sleepy blue eyes impossibly gorgeous. The state of partial undress he sported was not unwelcome, either.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Aiden replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. His head was hurting but it wasn’t too bad. “All I have for breakfast is cereal.”

A laugh, then fixed his shirt. When had he removed his pants? He was just in his boxers and opened shirt but it had been nice to have company for once. To not be alone in the large cabin. It seemed large to him anyway. “You can have some if ya want, or I’ll just see you at the Diner. What time?”

“One,” Duncan replied. Enough time to nap, clean up, and do a background check on Aiden Galvin’s father. Grabbing his coat and pulling it on over his sweater, he looked over the living room and back at the boy, eyes roaming up and down, taking in the smooth, hairless chest and contrasting hirsute, well muscled legs. Clearly he did plenty of physical activity, from the looks of it, running.

Most of his running was from travelling and exploring, but he was on the track team in school. Mostly, to appease his father but it had paid off. He nodded again, grinning, watching the path Duncan’s eyes made. He blushed, dipping his head and looking at him through long wispy lashes. “One sounds good,” he agreed. He’d even have time to nap if he wanted, though he didn’t think he would. He was too excited. Was this going to be something else? Honestly? He hoped so. “I’ll be there with bells on, jingling right to the table, Duncan. Let me, show ya out.”

He walked over, quickly to beat him to the door, and clumsily fumbled with the lock. “See you soon. Last night was fun. Told you it would be, with me.”

Duncan couldn’t help but smile. It was charming, the blush that came over the apples of Aiden’s youthful face. “I look forward to hearing and seeing you there,” he said, reaching out for Aiden’s arm. He touched it, at his elbow, and slid his palm all the way down his arm to his hand, which he squeezed. “I enjoyed myself. A lot. Thank you. It’s good to make a friend nearby.”

Aiden sighed softly at the touch, his skin branded now by the fire of Duncan's hand. He squeezed back, thumbing inside his palm as he looked at him. “It is. Very much. I'll see you soon,” he said as he let go and then once his new friend was gone, he went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

After a nap and a shower, Aiden went to the diner. Skinny jeans and a long sleeved band tee was what he sported under his heavy coat. He went inside looking for his handsome neighbor. 

Duncan sat in a booth, wearing a soft dark grey turtleneck that fit close against his body, his thick wool coat hanging against the hook at the front of the booth. Large, veiny olive hands wrapped around the hot mug of coffee, allowing the steam to warm them, and when the door opened and the bell rang, focused golden eyes looked up to land upon Aiden as he walked in.

With shaggy curls and denim clinging to his lean legs, he looked even younger than he had before, though once again, the bit of stubble he sported was a small grace that gave him a few more years. Duncan briefly thought to himself if the boy ever shaved, he’d probably look about seventeen. 

He gave a nod of greeting and small smile as he approached the table. “Well...hello again…”

“Hey,” Aiden replied with a big grin before sitting down. He eyed Duncan repeatedly, appreciatively. All the way down to the veins in his hands. Fuck. The boy was glad he'd worn that jeans he had, wanting to show off a bit for the rough, handsome looking man. He grabbed a menu, looking it over as the waitress eyed him from afar. “Miss me?” 

Had his lips been that red last night? Duncan stared at them too long. The color of ripe cherries, looking bitten, wet, and like they might taste like something forbidden and sweet. 

“You might say I did. You’re quite a nice sight for these sore eyes. I dare say a sight for many in here,” he teased in a low voice, his dark gaze following the path of the waitress on the other side of the restaurant. If course in a sleepy town like this place, they never got anyone that looked remotely like Aiden. He could hardly blame the girl. 

Duncan had attention too, and not just because of his tough exterior. A group of young women at a nearby table were watching him. Daddy issues, Aiden thought to himself, though some could say that about him, too. He found he was blushing hard at his new pal's comment. “I can say the same thing about you,” he said with a wink. 

He examined the younger man as he thought back to what he’d discovered about him and his past. His research had unearthed quite a bit of intel on Frank Galvin.

Ex-military, Frank had attempted to start a private surveillance business once he’d been discharged, but it had gone under. A string of criminal charges had followed: Drug possession, DUI, assault, domestic violence, a restraining order from his ex-wife, Aiden’s mother, who later died in a car wreck. No foul play was mentioned, but Aiden was her only next of kin, and a minor when it had happened. There’d been no autopsy, and a rushed burial. There was plenty to be suspicious about with Aiden’s father, and it certainly fit with what he’d told him. Made sense that the kid was frightened enough to be forced into hiding. 

The boy’s cousin was a cop, but hadn’t been involved in his life until recently, exactly as he’d told him. Duncan had to admit, he was relieved his instincts had been right about Aiden, because he was growing fonder and fonder of him, in more ways than one. 

“Appearances can be deceiving, but in my case, I’m just an old man trying to make it to my next birthday and collect my pension in peace,” he said with a wry smile, steepling his fingers thoughtfully.

“I feel like there’s more to you than you’re saying,” Aiden confessed, not in an angry or cocky way. He just felt like, in his gut, that Duncan had things he wasn’t talking about. 

Before the older man could answer, the waitress came over right after that and Aiden ordered a coffee, a short stack of pancakes, three eggs with cheese, and link sausage. Duncan ordered a big plate of bacon and eggs with fruit. Once the waitress was gone, he leaned forward.

“I'm famished, obviously.” Aiden chuckled.   
“You have a good appetite. So do I. Nothing like greasy diner food to set a belly right,” Duncan answered. 

After a few more minutes of pleasant conversation and flirting --avoiding the deeper aspects--the waitress brought over his coffee, letting them know the food would be out soon. Once he added sugar and cream, Aiden blew on it, and took a cautious sip. Why wasn't Duncan talking more about himself? He decided to circle back to the topic of that.

“But ya know, that’s okay. You’ll tell me if ya want I spose. Though why you wouldn’t make it to your next birthday I don’t know. You’re not… you’re not dying of anything are you?” 

Watching his lips purse as he blew on the coffee, Duncan shook his head. “I don’t get to collect my pension until my fiftieth birthday. As I mentioned, it’s next week. I’m not officially retired until then. Boss could still call me into action, but I’m counting on him not finding me here. Just trying to lay low until then, you know?” Of course, he knew if Blut really wanted to find him, there was no where he could hide. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

“That's right. You did say something about that,” Aiden nodded. But he hadn't known all of it. Aiden blew on his coffee again, then had another sip, humming as the warm nectar went down his throat. It was so good, but seeing Duncan was even better, more of a wake up. “I just don't see why you have to hide from your own boss. Unless…”

Aiden leaned closer, whispering. “Unless it was something illegal, you know?”

Duncan smiled at that. He was clever, and had an energy about him that drew him in. It was disarming. “I think I do know what you might mean. But it’s not to converse about here. Maybe our next card game,” he grinned, and leaned back, looking up at the waitress as she brought large plates of food over to the table. Duncan would never stop being amazed at the portions they served in America.

“Thank you,” he said politely, scanning the restaurant again discreetly for any newcomers. 

Two men, at the coffee counter, trying a little too hard to blend in. They definitely did not belong here. His back stiffened but he made no indication that anything had changed, picking up his utensils and digging right in. 

“Good point,” Aiden replied, wondering now what Duncan was retiring from. He smiled as the waitress walked and she winked. He just chuckled lightly, then eyed the food. The young man didn't notice a thing as far as Duncan or the two men. 

Taking his utensils, he groaned before digging in. “This looks so good.”

It tasted every bit as good as it looked, and Duncan hummed in agreement around a mouthful of bacon. In his mind, thoughts churned over these two newcomers. There to keep an eye on him, or pull him into one more job? If it were the latter, he’d know soon enough. Either way, he’d have to scour his cabin for bugs when he got back. Aiden’s place wasn’t sacrosanct either, not until he’d checked thoroughly. 

Duncan needed to keep things light and not rouse suspicion that he was on to them, nor frighten Aiden, so he tried to keep the conversation going. “Tomorrow I can show you how to shoot, if you’re interested,” he finally said, not the best at light hearted banter after a lifetime as a trained mercenary. 

It was good and Aiden was quiet as he scarfed down the food rapidly. He poured more syrup on his pancakes, sipped some coffee, then went back to it. He attacked the eggs, then some sausage. Almost not hearing Duncan, he looked up finally. With a full mouth, he nodded. “Yes. I'd like that!”

“Good.” A few stray drops of maple syrup glistened at the edge of Aiden’s lips and dripped to his chin, and impulsively, Duncan leaned across the table and thumbed over the stickiness, wiping it clean. His touched moved up to the edge of his plump, red bottom lip, and dark eyes focused there before he finally moved his hand away. “You almost got it on your shirt,” he said quickly, but his intent had been quite clear. He smiled at the blue-eyed beauty and took another bite of his own food. 

“I'll have to do that again,” Aiden murmured, the feel of Duncan's thumb still there in his mind. He almost took it into his mouth, had he not moved so quickly. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and reached out to touch Duncan's free hand not letting his eyes waver. “I liked that…”

The air grew heavy between them, Duncan feeling the tightening fabric between his legs at Aiden’s reaction to the blatant flirtation. “Finish your breakfast,” he said, his palm turning up towards the hand extended to him even as the instruction came. 

Aiden let his palm, fingers tracing the center before he grasped. His other did as he was told and took another bite. It was almost as though a switch flipped. The boy responded well to the gentle command. He hummed his answer, but his eyes were blown and he was hard as a rock under the table. No words were spoken, just a hitch of shuddering breath.

A simple touch had done the same to the elder man, and he swallowed thickly, taking a long drink of coffee and watching Aiden’s adam’s apple bob slowly up and down his long neck while he did the same, sharp jawline shifting as he chewed his food with a sensual deliberateness. 

“What are you doing after this?” Aiden asked finally, nibbling on his own lower lip. He took another sip of coffee. Then had another bite , an almost lewd show with the link sausage. “I feel like I don't wanna wait for tomorrow. But if...if you're busy then I'll have to, I ‘spose.”

Duncan kept the men at the counter in his periphery as he watched Aiden do a rather fantastic job at seduction. He exhaled through his nostrils and swallowed the forkful of eggs he’d been savoring. “I have to stop at my cabin first. But I think I’d like that. Tonight,” he answered directly, voice low. 

“Six good for you? Or earlier?” Aiden pressed down on his erection under the table, clearing his throat as his eyes glaze over. He finished his food in a few more bites and the waitress brought refills. When she left, he took a sip. “I'll be ready for you. Um, for our time together.”

“Six is fine, yes. Aiden, do you have a phone? We should exchange numbers, should I need to get a message to you,” he said. In truth, he’d found the boy’s number when looking for information on his father, but if he needed to get warning to him, he didn’t want to alarm him more than would be necessary. He licked his lips smoothly, no outward display of the mechanisms of his inward concerns showing on his face. 

“Right, good idea,” nodded Aiden, pulling his phone from his pocket. When Duncan gave him his number, he sent a text so he'd have his too. The young runaway artist still wasn't aware of any dangers. He was too focused on the handsome man in front of him and how turned on he felt. Aiden was excited for tonight. “Did ya get the text?”

Duncan slipped his reading glasses on, adjusting the wire frames as he looked at his phone. He smiled, running his thumb over the screen and typing in a nickname for Aiden. 

прекрасный, or krasavitsa as it would be pronounced. Russian for Beautiful.

“Yes. If there’s any problem, I’ll text you,” he answered. 

“Okay,” Aiden said, not having seen what Duncan had written, not that he’d understand it anyway. He took another sip of his coffee, pleasantly full and almost uncomfortably horny. Putting his phone away after labeling the contact, Big handsome guy, he smiled. “Hopefully there won’t be.”

Duncan finished his food and raised a brow at Aiden. “I need to use the restroom. I’ll only be a moment,” he said. 

“Okay,” Aiden answered, then set back to relax and enjoy his coffee. “I’ll be here.”

Duncan slid out from the booth, keeping his eyes discreetly on the men at the counter as he headed for the men’s room. In truth, he was concerned they were there to tail the pair. Something didn’t smell right at all.

He paused just inside the door, quickly ducking down to look under the stalls for anyone else. 

Empty.

Just then, the door swung open and one of the men flicked his wrist sharply, a long, thin switch shooting from inside his sleeve. It missed its target, and Duncan used the momentum to grip the object hard and propel the man forward to the floor. His companion was right behind him, and the Russian slammed the door into his head, yanking him inside the bathroom by his shirt and quickly looking around outside the door before closing it and locking it. 

One man now out cold and the other scrambling to his feet, Duncan had his gun out within half a second, just as his foe was whipping out his own from a holster by his ankle. 

“Drop it,” he said in a low voice. 

The man scrutinized him and narrowed his gaze. “You think we’re both getting out of this alive, motherfucker?” he scoffed. “You’re more stupid than you fucking look.” His eyes turned cold and he dropped the gun, kicking it towards Duncan. As he did so, a click could be heard, and a smoky gas started pouring from the heel. It was toxic, and Duncan’s eyes began to immediately water as he started coughing. His foe dropped to the floor, using the distraction to pull a mask over his face and attempt to retrieve his gun, but Duncan was too fast. 

Shot between the eyes within seconds, the man was dead. 

Coughing hard, Duncan knew he had little to no time left, and with his sweater covering his face, he broke through the locked bathroom door and back into the restaurant hallway. Not sure if anyone else was with the men, he ran into the kitchen, past confused short order cooks, and out the back door. 

Carefully venturing to the side of the building, he climbed in his SUV, pulled it safely around the corner, and texted Aiden. 

Don’t go into the men’s room. Was ambushed. Work related. I had to leave. Go home. I’ll make sure you’re not followed and that you get home safely. Please follow my directions and ask no questions now. Will explain all later. Will contact you asap. 

Hitting send, he hoped it would be enough and Aiden was smart enough to follow his directions and not ask too many questions or panic. In any event, he’d need to follow Aiden at a distance to make sure he was safe.

The diner was starting to notice what had happened, and with that panic was on the verge of ensuing. He got the text and threw money on the table, getting up. The boy knew how to follow an order, being a military kid. He exited swiftly, worried but also exhillerated as he snuck stealthily out of the side door as sirens began to wail far off in the distance. As he got into his car, he pressed talk to text, sending “On it,” to Duncan as he drove fast but covertly away from the building. Fuck. 

Aiden had not expected this at all. What was Duncan into or what was he into? Was he in danger? Were both of them? All he knew was he needed to get home and he hoped they'd both   
Be safe. Watching his rearview, and the road, he continued driving. 

***

Duncan arrived at his cabin and immediately began tearing every inch of it apart.  
Nothing. Thank fucking god. And then, his cell phone started beeping. Not his personal cell phone.

Vivian.

Fucking Vivian. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy. It couldn’t be.

“I know you’re on vacation but you still have to check your goddamned messages once in awhile, don’t you?” the smoky, cold female voice on the other end deadpanned.

“I was fucking busy,” Duncan replied.

“You’re needed. In Belarus. You’ll get a text with the email account that has all the info you need. You’ll pick up a package in Minsk, take care of things, get in and get out.”

“I’m retired, you forget that?”

“Technically you’re active another week. You’re mine. It’s not your birthday yet, darling, so buck up, pull your pants up, and don’t make me have to come out there. Unless of course, you miss me?” the blonde snarked, the chill in her voice betraying not a hint of humor.

Duncan grunted and hung up on her, pissed as hell. It figured, he knew it couldn’t last.

***

Vivian tugged the fur ruff around her shoulders tighter and ashed her cigarette out the window as she squinted through binoculars, hidden in the trees. The handsome brunet got out of his vehicle and looked around cautiously before climbing the steps to his cabin across the lake from Vizla’s place.

Sexy. He’d be lots of fun to play with while Daddy was away. She checked her makeup in the rearview mirror before dialing Blut.

“He’s on his way, and I’m here watching the twink. If he fucks anything up, I’ve got it taken care of back here. Don’t worry.”

***

Aiden hadn't heard from Duncan yet, and admittedly he was worried. He texted him. “Are you okay? Still coming over tonight ?”

He pulled out his knife and kept it in his pocket. He wondered why he was nervous. It wasn't like he was in that business, whatever it was. 

So Aiden went and had a whiskey, but he kept looking out the window occasionally. What if it had all been some sort of rouse to just...ditch him? Then again, the diner had gotten in an uproar at the end. Would Duncan do all of that just to get rid of him? 

***

When the next day came and Duncan still hadn't contacted or responded to him, Aiden decided to head to the diner. Maybe he could get some answers and some lunch. He wondered on the way there if it was weird that he missed someone he barely knew. 

After arriving, he decided to eat first and by the time he was done, he noticed he was being stared at. By a strikingly attractive blonde woman over her cup of coffee. Sapphire blue eyes lowered to the menu and then back up at him, almost as if she were hoping to catch his attention. 

Finally, she got up and approached his table; she wore a soft looking, baby blue sweater and jeans that fit her curves just so, and set her face in a lol that resembled desperation and loneliness mixed with just enough sweetness to hopefully lure the boy in.

“Uhm...hi, I’m sorry, can I ask you a favor?” she asked in a shy voice.

Aiden noticed her. Hell, who wouldn't; she stuck out like a sore thumb. Or a very beautiful work of art rather. He looked at her and nodded, curls bouncing. “Sure, um, did ya wanna sit down?” he offered, licking his lips. Wow. 

She sat down, blushing as she did, and bit her lip, looking out the window. “Uhh, it’s just, my car. I don’t know what’s wrong with it. Stalled out and I managed to coast it as far as the side of the road about a block up. I don’t have triple a or anything, and it’s a Friday night, nothing’s open in this little town after five, not until Monday. Looks like the kinda place they roll up the streets after dark. D’you know anything about cars?” she asked hesitantly. 

Shit. He didn't know much, but he could change a flat, the oil, and put fluids in. Maybe spot an obvious issue. Duncan would know if he were here, the boy thought. Then he remembered he'd been ignoring him. Fine. “I know some stuff,” he nodded, giving her a sweet smile. “I'm about done here, we could get in my car and drive to yours and I'll take a look. If I can't fix it, I know Gerald at the garage. I could help get the ball rolling so you can be on the road again. I'm Aiden by the way, Miss...?”

“Vivian. Some call me just Viv for short. You can call me that if you like, Aiden. And...thank you. I don’t know anyone here and it’s a little scary, but you looked nice,” she answered, finally smiling more and exhaling in some relief. “I’m just alone and it sucks being alone somewhere you don’t know, and you don’t know anyone...ahh. I can buy you dinner or something for helping me, too,” she followed up, giddy and a bit girlish. She gestured to the waitress, who came over carrying a pot of coffee. “I’d love a cup, thanks.” 

Aiden asked for a refill too, then looked at his watch. “Just has a late breakfast. Dinner sounds good, if we can’t get it fixed for ya,” he said with a flirty smile and a head tilt. The woman acted girlish but he could tell she was older, even if her looks didn't really betray that. Damn she was so pretty. “And thanks, you look nice too. I'll keep ya company, if ya want. I know how bad it sucks to be alone.”

“I’d like that,” she smiled. Looking around curiously, she focused her gaze back on Aiden. “In a place like this, I think you don’t have much choice. Looks like you’re the youngest person around here. It’s almost creepy how deserted things are. Guess that’s just how small towns are. I probably need to get out more,” she laughed self deprecatingly. “At the risk of sounding corny, what’s a good-looking guy like you doing here, if I can ask?” 

Aiden chuckled. “I like to travel but I my cousin Will let me use his cabin. I had to get away from my dad. Long story short, he's a real asshole,” he explained, then took another sip of coffee. “Don't wanna bore ya with that. But I've made or well, thought I'd made a new friend here. Turns out that wasn't the case. So yeah, being alone isn't fun, it is creepy deserted here. Sorry to hear you're used to it. I can't imagine anyone as sweet and beautiful as you having problems making friends though.”

Vivian batted her big blue eyes at him in a bit of surprise, cheeks growing pink. That bit of arousal was real; the guys she normally dealt with never said shit like that and meant it. It was alluring. “Well, where I come from, you’d be surprised. I’m not used to...well, compliments. Not genuine ones. Rough life here too, guess that’s why I’m here,” she laughed quietly, a hint of sadness in her face. “I’m sorry about your father. I kinda relate. Got together with a guy too young to get away from mine, but he was just as bad. So I left. Just trying to start over I suppose, while I still can.” She licked her lips and let her gaze wander down Aiden’s neck, to his exposed collar, the light freckles scattered across the skin there, before raising them back to his eyes again. “You have to live life as much as you can, while you can, ya know?”

“Thanks. And I’m sorry to hear that. I don’t understand why men can be that way. To anyone, but especially not to someone like you, ya know?” Aiden said with a boyish grin. He wondered how old she was. It was hard to tell and he knew better than to ask, so he didn’t. Finishing his coffee, he watched her tongue on those perfect lips and cleared his throat. “Exactly. Gotta live life and take opportunities when you can. Speaking of… um, when we finish, we can go. I’ll pay. I don’t live far from here either if I can’t get your car running.”

Vivian grinned. “Thanks. Didn’t even know if this place had hotels...I’m sure I could just sleep in my car though. I wouldn’t want to impose on you. You’re so nice helping me out, after all,” she said. 

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn't let you sleep in your car!” Aiden said with playful surprise. He chuckled lightly. “You could stay with me. It wouldn't be a bother. There's like two hotels here and believe me, they aren't fit for someone like you. Besides, I have a fireplace, whiskey, and a lots of stuff to keep you entertained. I could even sketch you...if that doesn't sound too creepy. I'm a graphic novelist.”

A bigger smile broke over her face. “You’re just...oh my gosh you’re the sweetest! And an artist, really?” she gushed. “That doesn’t sound creepy at all. I’d love to see your drawings and hmmm. That all sounds very tempting,” Vivian added. “Kinda makes me not want to get my car fixed,” she giggled. 

“Yes ma'am. I sure am,” Aiden had answered, a big grin on his face. It wasn't abating. He had planned on asking about Duncan but…

“We can still check on that but I'm ready to go if you are…”

The young man was trying his best to behave but she was so pretty and sweet. She smelled so good. He put the money on the table, plus tip.

Vivian rose from the table, smoothing her soft sweater down, and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulders. “I’ll show you where it is. I’m definitely ready,” she smiled, blue eyes twinkling and a bit more confident now. 

She led him out of the restaurant, tugging her jacket on as they walked, and down to where her car was - a rather old looking station wagon, she’d rigged it with a fairly impossible to fix repair that wouldn’t be easily diagnosed or handled, certainly not by Aiden, and with no accessible mechanics nearby in town or none that was open now, her hopes of being sufficiently stranded were certainly well sealed. 

Aiden went with her, walking closest to the street, letting her have the safer inside as a gentleman should. It wasn't that he saw women as weaker. He didn't. He was progressive. It was just politeness. 

Looking under the hood, Aiden had no idea what was wrong. It looked …. Well like a bunch of metal and rubber, and wires. Fuck. But he at least pretended to be diagnosing. After a few minutes, and small talk later, he shivered from the cold and closed it back up. “M'afraid it's more complicated than I had imagined and above my skill level,” he chuckled, a little embarrassed. “Let's go to my cabin and warm up?”

Laughing girlishly, she nodded. “I kinda figured. Doesn’t feel nearly so terrible with you here now. I’ll just have to figure it out Monday, I guess. I left a note, in case it got towed. Let’s go,” she smiled, and moved closer to slip her arm into the crook of his elbow. 

Aiden felt his skin warm, a stark contrast to the icy wind that was blowing against it. A dusting of snow crunched under his shoes as they walked towards his car. “Good idea. Was about to suggest that,” he said, unaware that all her girlish charm was the act of a cunning mob-like boss lady.


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan awoke with a start, gun cocked from a steady hand that didn’t betray the tremble in his chest. His heart raced like a frightened rabbit as the last echoes of his nightmares faded, and realizing it was just another dream, he wiped a hand over his face. He was sweating badly, and stunk, the kind of adrenaline-soaked acidity that seeped from your pores when you were faced with death as often as a man like Duncan Vizla was. 

Normally he didn’t complain coming to Belarus that much; he had a young woman he visited here for sex, but there was no time for that now, and he wasn’t remotely in the mood for it. He was pissed enough that Blut was trying to squeeze all he could out of him like this. To top it off, something was bothering him about this entire operation. It didn’t seem right. 

He took a chance and decided to call Aiden. 

 

The phone rang and rang.

***

Vivian sauntered into Aiden’s cabin, pulling her jacket off and looking around. She deposited it on a chair and turned to him, walking up much closer. “It’s nice here. Pretty cozy. Must get a little bit lonely though being all by yourself, huh?” she asked, the innocent look on her face contrasting with the flirtatious tone of her voice. She touched his arm lightly and smiled. 

“Thanks. Yeah it is lonely,” Aiden replied, removing his coat after she moved her hand. He smiled back, licking his lips. “Have a seat if ya want. I'll get the fire going and get us something to drink. I have coffee, soda, water, and whiskey….” 

Why was he so nervous?

Thank fuck the kid has whiskey, Vivian thought to herself.

“Whiskey sounds perfect, actually,” she said, letting out a sigh. “Something to help warm us up. Thanks,” she said, and moved to the fireplace. “I can start the fire if you want? I know my way around these. Used to have one in a cabin my folks had over in Canada. S’long as you have plenty of wood, I can get it going,” she said, bending over and opening the flue. She looked over her shoulder at him then and winked playfully. 

Aiden was caught looking at her ass. Oh fuck, it was perfect. Like, chiseled and rounded by the gods but yet he just knew it was soft and had a nice jiggle. He nodded, a blush spreading over his face. “I do. I have a wood, I mean alot of wood, uh yes,” he smiled, rubbing his scruff. “I'll go get the whiskey. Thanks.”

“You got it, cutie.” Vivian grinned at the blush and she squatted down to work on the fire in ernest. 

Before he made an ass out of himself further, he disappeared into the kitchen, and a couple of moments later, emerged with the whiskey and two glasses. She'd gotten the fire going and he grinned. “Wow. You know what you're doing. That's cool!” 

The blonde sauntered over to him, one brow arched and a proud smirk on her pretty face. “You should see what else I can do with my hands,” she chuckled, and took one of the glasses from him. “In fact, why don’t we toast, to warming up together, hmmm?” She said coyly.

He poured them each a glass and bit his lower lip. “Yeah...I like that,” he murmured, half hard already in his jeans. “And um… I have lotsa time. So cheers, beautiful…”

The boy held up his glass and clinked it gently with hers, tipping his head back to toss half down. 

Vivian kept her eyes on Aiden’s mouth as she did the same. She set the glass down and leaned forward impulsively then, pressing her body against him and tilting her head as she flicked the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip and boldly captured a stray drop of liquor. 

“Hope that was okay,” she whispered, pulling away breathily.

That was an understatement. The wet, silky flick of her tongue kindled a low heat in his groin and he set his glass down promptly, standing straightly. 

“More than okay,” murmured Aiden in a husky tone that signaled it was very wanted. He hooked his arms around her slim waist, and pulled her close, a flicker of lust in his eyes, and kissed her properly, groaning into the impassioned lip lock. His tongue speared inside, between the plump pillows of her mouth, seeking refuge there. His cock was hard, like a pillar of stone against the softness of her lower belly, and he rutted, slow and steady. 

Vivian arched her back a little, pushing her little breasts against his chest and sliding her arms around his neck with a girlish gasp. She massaged his tongue with her own lightly, submissively parting her lips more to him as her fingers tangled in his lush curls. When she finally pulled back for air, her cheeks were bright pink, lips swollen. “Wow...you’re a really good kisser. I want more of… that…”

Her breasts and everything felt so good against him as he drew an airful into his lungs. He really liked how submissive and sweet she seemed but yet there was a hint of naughtiness about her. “So are you…” he whispered, swallowing thickly. In one quick movement, he hoisted her up and pressed her against the wall, kissing her again, deeper, one hand under her ass, and the other kneading her supple breasts. “Mm...Viv…”

The blonde hooked a leg around his hip, smirking against his mouth, and her free hand slid between them to cup his cock through his jeans. She gripped it hard and rubbed, moaning into his mouth and writhing against the wall. “Fuck,” she cursed, her sweater riding up to expose soft pale skin to his touch. 

Oh it felt so good. Her perfume, her body, the way their tongues danced. He wanted to fuck her. His fingers found their way up here sweater, to the swell of her bra-trapped breasts, and he pinched at her nipples through the fabric. He kissed her again, not ceasing, rolling his hips into her palm. “I want...I don't want to rush...but I want you.”

Vivian smirked and pulled back just enough to tug at the hem of her sweater, and had just begun pulling it over her head when the sounds of rustling fabric and panting were interrupted by the sharp sound of a ringing phone.

“Shit,” she cursed under her breath. 

“I agree,” Aiden murmured, panting with her. He set her down and gave an apologetic look. “It's probably my cousin Will. I need to answer. Sorry,” he said, then kissed her before hastily moving to his phone. 

Unknown number. Well that's weird. He answered on a sigh. 

“This beeetter be an emergency…”

A rough, deep heavily accented voice on the other end came though. 

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting? I wanted to see if you were alright.” 

Vivian sat on the couch, watching Aiden carefully as she picked up her small purse on the floor.

Aiden's eyes went large. Fuck. Duncan.

“I've wondered that about you…. You bailed on me and just... disappeared...you stood me up.”

He was speaking quietly, but with his trademark sass. He paced over to the kitchen, adjusting his cock but not before covering the phone to whisper to Viv that it wouldn't be much longer. He gave her a smile, then turned away from her. 

More privacy. 

“And yeah you did. I'm entertaining a guest. A new, beautiful blonde friend. Vivian didn't stand me up, ya know? But I'm glad you're okay…”

Duncan’s blood turned to ice. 

“Did you say Vivian? Blonde? Shit, Aiden, listen very carefully she’s not who you think she is, she’s…”

The sound of a gun cocking interrupted Duncan, and Vivian held the gleaming weapon with one steady hand, the other palm up, gesturing for the phone. 

“Give me the phone, darling. My turn to talk to Daddy,” she remarked with a cold smile.

Duncan heard her and started cussing in Russian under his breath as Aiden could be heard breathing faster.

Aiden was shocked to say the least. He had thought Vivian was a sweet girl, maybe kinky, but nice and in need of help. He shakily handed her the phone, trying to decide what to do. “This is what I get for trying to help you?” he muttered, hurt, anger, and surprise in his eyes and tone. “No wonder you're alone.”

Vivian took the phone from Aiden, deliberately sliding soft fingers over his hand as she did so. 

“He’s so fucking hot, and fiesty, too. I can see why you like him so much, Duncan. I promise not to mark him up too badly, just as long as you follow those directions to the letter and get that job done, you understand?” she said sweetly, staring into Aiden’s eyes as she spoke. 

“You harm a hair on his head, and it’ll be yours that comes back to Blut’s desk. That’s a promise, Vivian.”

“You still have a thing for me, don’t you? This is a pretty sexy love triangle, and I wanna talk about it some more, but I’d really rather you just cut the fucking bullshit and get the job done so I don’t have to splatter this cute little boy’s brains all over this cabin. How about you just do the job, get your hand out of your pants and report back? Believe me, if you fuck up, we are watching you.”

“I got it. Don’t you touch him.”

“Oh too late there, pops. There’s gonna be a lot of touching,” she smirked, running the gun under Aiden’s sharp jawline and winking at him. 

She disconnected the call, and licked her lips as she looked at Aiden thoughtfully. “Well, I’m gonna be here awhile. I guess I can get my stuff from under your deck. Come help me get it,” she grinned, and held him at gunpoint, directing him to the porch, where she had a duffle bag of clothes hidden. 

“So everything was just a lie? You were using me to get to Duncan…” Aiden said, a little sadness there but he was mostly pissed and scared. Though he wasn't admitting to the last part. Shoulders squared, he eyed the whiskey bottled, thought about hitting her with it, but she had a gun… so nodded and walked where she made him. He pulled out the bag. “Here.”

Vivian took the bag and led him back inside. “I don’t intend to hold a gun on you this entire time, but I do have to make sure you cooperate. Put these on, and don’t do anything stupid. If you have the slightest care for your own life, you should know I’m a trained assassin, so gun or not, your chances of overpowering me are zero, love.” She handed him a pair of padded, soft leather handcuffs that looked better suited for sex play than captivity. “And for the record? It wasn’t all a lie. You really are my type, darling, even if a bit young. We might have fun yet. Gotta keep warm somehow. This doesn’t have to be miserable,” she smiled, white teeth flashing behind red lips.

Aiden put them on. He knew she was right. She was a trained and skilled assassin. Had to be right ? Did that mean that Duncan was as well? He didn't know but it seemed that way. The boy has left his father to avoid drama and …. Oh God. What would Will say? Maybe he wouldn't find out. His cousin had been really involved with a certain therapist anyway. 

Refocusing, cuffs in place, he looked at her incredulously. “You honestly think I'd fuck you. Now? You just threatened to splatter my brains on the wall, for fuckssake,” he laughed. “But I was about to and you woulda loved it, Viv. If that's your name I mean.”

Vivian uncocked the gun and set it down, softening. “Yes, it is. And I’m sure I would. I don’t want to have to kill you, Aiden. Duncan and I work for a very bad fucking man, but we work for a lot of money. And at the end of the day, money is all that matters, you understand? Being a nice guy doesn’t mean jack shit if you’re out on the streets. Duncan just needs to get one more job done and then he’s out, I let you go, and you never see me again. So just...don’t be a dummy, and this will all be okay, got it?” she said, sitting down and crossing her denim clad legs. 

“I won't be. I value my life...even if it is fucked up,” Aiden said, laughing, his tone a little deprecating. He sighed and looked at her, sitting down too. “If the guy you both work for is so bad, can't you and Duncan just team up, take out your boss or whatever, and split the rewards? Then you'll both be free, ya know?”

The blonde smiled and retrieved the two tumblers of whiskey they’d left, refilling them, and sitting back down. “It’s not as easy as all that, darling. Our boss is a very powerful man. And I can’t complain, my life isn’t bad. He pays me well, and look at me now. I’m in a cabin spending time with a handsome boy like you. Surely there could be worse jobs,” she quipped, handing a glass of honey-colored liquid to Aiden. “Cheers…”

Aiden shrugged and with cuffed wrists, held the glass. “Cheers…”

***

To say Duncan was pissed off would have been an understatement. Nothing added up; since when did Blut distrust him this much? Kidnapping Aiden seemed excessive and ludicrous. He had no choice but to carry out the rest of the job, see it through, and get the hell back to Aiden before anything happened to him. 

At the hotel where he was supposed to set up for his target, something was wrong. He knew it the second he got in the elevator and the man next to him hit the basement button and stepped in front of the panel to block him. One behind him immediately boxed him in on the other side and sure enough, he felt steel against his ear. 

As soon as the door opened, he slammed the one behind him against the back of the elevator and used the gun to shoot the one in front of him, but as the man slid forward lifelessly, four more entered and had him in the ground hog tied with a bag over his head within moments. 

Duncan was fucked. That was his last thought before the lights went out in his brain.

When he came to, every nerve ending in his body screamed in agony, like a million shards of glass stuck in him everywhere. He was hanging by his wrists, and suddenly, his lungs were screaming for air, and he began coughing violently, struggling to breathe. 

Blut came in, a heavyset man dressed in a loud, bright blue jacket, cold heels clacking loudly against hard cement, echoing in the room. “You don’t look so good, Duncan. Time hasn’t been kind to you. You really should take better care of yourself, you know?” He tugged on a butcher apron, securing the tie at his waist and staring at Duncan carefully.

The Russian was in a daze, but spat at his feet. “What the fuck is this? I was doing the job. I was doing what you asked. Just let me retire,” he said in a rough voice.

Blut strolled to a table of medical instruments, snapping on a pair of long rubber gloves. “Did you really think it would be so easy, Vizla? You’ve worked for me longer than anyone else. Eight million dollars is too much for me to lose, my friend, and your birthday’s in three days.” He picked up a long, silver, sharp ended pair of pliers and slapped them against his palm as he strode up to Duncan until his fetid breath blew into the man’s face. 

“No next of kin. No one to collect your pension if you’re dead. And your contract states clearly if you are dead by your fiftieth birthday, the money goes back to me. So I ask you again, did you really think it would be that easy, you ugly motherfucker?” 

The only sound that could be heard was a wet, sickly crunching sound, followed by blood splattering across the cold floor.

 

***

Aiden had spent at least two days locked away with Vivian, and while she had tried to seduce him a few more times, he resisted, just as he turned down the drugs offered. Where was Duncan? He had to find out. While she slept off a bender on the first day, he'd called his cousin for help, and on the second he picked the lock on the handcuffs, planning on somehow tying her up, best he could and escape. He wasn't a weakling either, even if he wasn't a trained assassin. 

She was standing in the hall when from behind her, a hand emerged, a needle plunging into her neck. Vivian had no time to react as strong arms enveloped her to guide her body to the floor.

Will stepped out and around, going to check on Aiden as the stranger smiled. 

“Hello, Aiden, Will has told me much about you. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Doctor Hannibal Lecter.”

“I wish the circumstances were better. And that we could’ve gotten here sooner,” Will added, embracing Aiden as Hannibal made his introduction. 

Aiden hugged Will and looked at Hannibal. “Nice to meet ya. Thanks both of you. Duncan...he's in trouble. We have to help him.”

“That we shall. Our new friend here is coming as well. In the boot I’m afraid but she will not stir for at least six hours.” 

Will looked at the blonde on the floor and squatted to check her pulse briefly before giving a nod. “Let’s get her outside.”

With that Aiden followed both men out of the cabin to the rental car. Better than taking his, which would be spotted easier. 

***

Aiden, Will, and Hannibal arrived at the garish location, parking far enough away, they got out, Vivian still out cold in the trunk. 

“What should we do? Direct attack or?” 

Hannibal had an idea, but he looked from the beautiful Aiden to Will, letting him speak first. 

Will had been looking at a floor plan of the building, and pointed at the roof. “Most of their security is camera based, so less men but more cctv. That’s how we even got all this information, hacking into security cameras. The bulk of their fire power is focused on the halls around Blut’s command center. We’re only three men, but we have a few things in our favor, the biggest one being, Blut has no idea anyone’s coming for Vizla.”

“Precisely,” Hannibal agreed. This wasn't his usual style but he was more than capable of assisting. He wondered if Aiden was up for the task. “Things will get rather bloody, Aiden, how are you feeling?”

“I'm ready. I can take em!” Aiden said enthusiastically but quietly. “So we're going in from above, Will?” 

“Yes, and follow me,” Will directed. Handing him a gun, he knew it wasn’t an ideal training experience, but it would have to do. He quickly walked him through the basics, and they were on their way. 

The three men made it inside and no one was the wiser but they neared a large corridor and Hannibal held his hand up. “At least four men, very poor diets. I smell blood,” he whispered as Aiden gave him a curious look steeling himself and readying his weapon. 

“This is it. Do or die...it's scary but exciting,” Aiden murmured, looking at Will. 

Will’s eyes were dark as he gave a small smirk to his cousin, then looked to Hannibal to lead. His superior senses and raw killing instincts coupled with Will’s FBI training made them a fearsome and deadly team. 

They worked in graceful tandem, Will moving one way and Hannibal another as they took out one guard after another with precision. Aiden helped too, taking out any that happened past Will and Hannibal. Still, no Duncan, but as they worked their way down the hall, Will knew they were getting close. 

***

Had it been days? Hours? Duncan lost track of time. He only knew that he could only see form one eye, and couldn’t feel anything in his arms any longer. One very lazy guard had come in to pick up some shit Blut left behind, and that was when he heard a commotion at the door.

Duncan squinted at the door, struggling to focus his one good eye at what was in store for him next, but what he saw shocked him. 

A guttural, unintelligible grunt came from his lips, throat and tongue dry from days of barely any water and nothing but occasional screams tearing through his throat. After a few tries, he managed to form the name. 

“Aiden?”

The door finally opened and Aiden ran in, Hannibal watching guard, and Will scoping the perimeter of the room. 

“Duncan! Oh my God, you're hurt! Your eye!” he gasped, and began working to free him. “I want to kill the asshole who did this!”

Duncan immediately picked up a weapon from one of the fallen guards, and turned to Aiden and touched his cheek. “I’ve never been so happy to see anyone in my life. We don’t have time to linger here, but, is this your cousin, I presume, and…” he trailed off, gesturing to Hannibal. He was clearly severely injured, bruised, bloodied, filthy, missing an eye, but refusing to acknowledge it at all, at least not until Blut was dealt with. 

It was hard to see Duncan like that, but Aiden was glad to see him period. “Same. It's so good...but um, yeah. This is my cousin Will and I guess his...boyfriend Doctor Hannibal Lecter,” Aiden said, just as Hannibal stepped closer. He smiled at the title and nodded, leaning near to see Duncan's injuries.

“I will attend to your injuries once we get out of here. Sadly there is no time for formalities at present. Duncan, do you know where we may find this Blut fellow?”

Duncan gestured, pointing up. “One of the floors below us. How many did you kill already? Which way did you come in?” he asked hastily, taking a gun from Will that he had slung over his back. 

“We came from above. Killed everyone on the way here, but didn’t encounter the man we believe is Blut,” Will explained quickly. 

Hannibal watched Duncan, especially when he was close to Will, but he didn't believe him to be any sort of threat. This was for Aiden which in turn was for Will, so it was a worthwhile endeavor. “We killed at least ten, with Aiden's help. Quite the remarkable boy, much like his cousin, my beloved Will.”

Aiden chuckled quietly and then held his own gun tight. “So let's go kill him already!” Leaning close to Duncan, Aiden rubbed an uninjured area of skin. “Viv's in the trunk by the way.”

Duncan was too focused with the situation at hand to think about much else beyond killing Blut and getting Aiden out of there alive. He nodded silently upon hearing about Vivian - he’d deal with her later. “Follow my lead,” he sniffed, checking the gun in his hand for how much ammo was left, and stepped ahead of them and led the way.


	4. Chapter 4

They took out a few more men along the way, but Aiden stayed close to Duncan. When they made it to Blut's office, Hannibal kept near, just in case it was a trap, while Will waited with Aiden. 

“After you,” Hannibal offered, knowing that likely Duncan would want to handle the vile man himself. 

Duncan wiped sweat and blood from his brow and sniffed silently, entering the room.

Inside Blut waited, and the few men the others hadn't killed had run off already in fear. He knew he was going to die. It showed in his eyes, and beyond that, Hannibal could smell his fear as he watched Duncan enter and approach Blut -- a man very similar to a certain pig-wrangling Verger. 

“Now, now Duncan. We can make a deal… I'll give you your money and you'll never hear from me again. What do you say?”

Duncan shook his head and coughed, unable to speak much after all he’d been through, and squinted at him through his good eye. Tossing the gun he’d been carrying aside, he picked up a heavy axe that leaned against the wall, some ornate, no doubt priceless relic the man had decorating the room. The entire place was overdone, full of art and sculpture and more like a museum. Every bit a super villain lair, that was for sure. 

Without a single word in reply, Duncan drew closer and swung the axe swift and sure, beheading the man before another breath could be drawn. 

Aiden's eyes went large and Hannibal smirked. He liked this Duncan fellow. Nothing like old world justice, he thought to himself.

“Do you intend on keeping his head for your own?” Hannibal asked, as Aiden looked at Will in surprise. What sort of psychiatrist was this Hannibal Lecter? 

“Uh….”

Duncan strolled over to the skull on the floor and nudged it with his boot. “No. I want nothing of this pig except that money. Vivian is the only one that can make the transfer now, so I suggest we get her up and in here,” he said, a slight moan as he felt his side. He knew he had internal bleeding and would have to get medical attention soon, but first things first. The Russian’s eyes lifted to Aiden. “I’m relieved you’re alright, and when we get out of here, I will reward you and your friends, I promise you,” he said, nodding towards Will and Hannibal. 

“Hannibal is a doctor, he can help you I'm sure,” Aiden said, concern on his face. He touched Duncan's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “My reward is that you're okay. Well mostly okay…”

“I agree with Aiden. Compensation isn't needed. Just the assurance that once I've tended to your wounds, you will keep Will's cousin safe. His father is already looking for him.”

Duncan’s face softened and he smiled at the curly haired young man. “I think that can be arranged. You couldn’t be in safer hands, certainly now that my number one enemy has been dispatched.” He withdrew and sat at Blut’s desk, and began tapping out a series of codes on his laptop. With a sigh, he stopped. “I’ll need Vivian for the rest.”

“Allow me,” Hannibal said, and reached over to grab the axe. Just in case. He touched Will's arm, who was quietly observing. “Will, perhaps you'll accompany me?”

This would give Aiden and Duncan a moment alone. 

Will knew what Hannibal was getting at, and patted his cousin on the shoulder gently before heading out the door with him. “I’ll take the lead, in case there’s anyone else left out there,” he said, gun cocked in front. 

When the two men left, Aiden walked over to Duncan's side. He leaned over and kissed him gently. “I had to...I hope you don't mind but...I've been thinking about doing nothing else since I met you and then I thought I'd lost you…”

Duncan was taken by surprise by the kiss, but reacted immediately. Days of pain, frustration, fear, anger, all boiled up inside, and he wrapped his hand around the back of Aiden’s head and opened his mouth, licking into him hungrily. When he finally parted for air, he leaned their foreheads together, panting heavily. “I think I needed it too. Can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Wow…” Aiden breathed out, licking his lips. He could taste the faint tinge of salt and copper, but he didn't mind at all. It added to the rich, heady feel of it all. “I can't wait even more now. God…”

Was it wrong to be half hard in this situation? A beheaded man mere feet away, danger still a real possibility? 

“When you've healed...I...well if you wanna…”

Duncan chuckled then, finally, a half-smile, rough and rattling through his wounds, bruising and blood. “I definitely want to. I might need a shower and a doctor first, though.”

“That's where Hannibal comes in, ‘member?”

Duncan nodded gratefully. It was then that Vivian came stumbling through the door, Will helping her walk, and he maneuvered her to Blut’s desk where the computer was, once Duncan got up. 

“Hannibal gave her something to wake up, but she might need another minute,” he huffed, setting her in the chair. 

She tried to wrench away from him with a whimper, but was still too weak to do much. “You fucking son of a bitch. Where the fuck is Blut?” She asked dimly, squinting as she looked around. 

“The boss? Well his head’s there, body’s over there. It’s just you and me, now, darling. And I need my pension. Since he’s dead, I expect you can retire too, hmm?” Duncan said, pushing the laptop towards her, the screen flashing in wait for the bank password.

“Oh...fuck. You really did it,” she stammered, more alert. 

Hannibal stayed alert and Aiden watched on. “Yep. We all did,” he added, giving her a little snarky look. “So put in the password so we can all love happily ever after. You can even get your car fixed now.”

A cheeky wink from Aiden then. 

She stared wide-eyed for a minute at Aiden, genuinely impressed. She was pissed they’d done what they did to her, but knowing only four men, one of whom was gravely injured, took out Blut all his people? That was incredible. Of course, Duncan had a reputation for a reason. 

As she began typing, she eyed Duncan. “I gotta say, I’m really impressed you pulled this off. Is everyone gone? The whole team?”

The Russian nodded. “Most. The few who ran off were low level cowards. They won’t come back.”

“Aiden, you are sure more than I bargained for, too. Pretty damn brave of you, what you did. I get why you did it, too,” she sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m pissed. But I get it.”

Clicking long red nails on the keyboard, she looked up at Duncan.

“What account you want it in?”

***

Vivian got her share and decided it was time for a good long vacation. She also decided she probably pushed her luck a bit too far and should lay low from the eyes of the law for awhile. She hugged Aiden and they parted ways. The men all went back to Aiden's, where Hannibal tended to Duncan's wounds. Then they sat down for a chat. 

“Told ya Hannibal would patch you up,” Aiden said, sitting next to Duncan. Hannibal smiled. “Yes, and Will and I will stay in town for a few days in a nearby cabin to ensure you're healing properly, hm?”

Duncan sighed in exhaustion and relief. It seemed too much to hope that it was all going to be alright, that it might finally be over. “Thank you. I appreciate this more than you know. Good as new, doctor,” he grinned. Still shirtless, but now clean in a pair of pajama pants, he put an arm around Aiden and and rubbed his back. “We’ll be sure to let you know if we need anything.”

Will raised an eyebrow and gave Aiden a look, turning to Hannibal. “We should let them relax. How about we go get some dinner, then, Hannibal?” he suggested, taking the doctor’s hand and tugging him towards the door. 

Aiden nodded to Will, smiling at him. Hannibal obviously took the hint and hummed, lacing fingers with Will. “Yes, a good idea indeed. Aiden, Duncan, it was a pleasure. We shall see you both again tomorrow.”

“Okay, sounds good. It was good meeting you Hannibal and seeing you Will. Thanks for everything and we'll see ya tomorrow.”

When they left, Aiden looked at Duncan, grinning as coy brows lifted. “So good as new you said?” 

Duncan’s eyes darkened, focusing on the tempting, cherry red lips pursed so temptingly, and he titled his head, the hand behind his back moving to guide the boy’s curly head closer. “Good as new,” he whispered, and took Aiden’s mouth in a rough, needy, kiss. 

Aiden gasped pleasurably, his hands flying to Duncan's shoulders. His tongue weaved in, dancing eagerly and desperately with the gruff older man's. All he could do was groan, right into their heated liplock. He'd never been kissed like that and he wanted more of it. 

Duncan slid a hand beneath the hem of Aiden’s tee shirt, skimming his palms flat over muscular, lean abs and up his smooth chest. He leaned him back against the couch as he explored his mouth. “You taste better than I remember…”

“And you taste better than anyone I've ever kissed,” Aiden huffed out, wrapping long legs around Duncan after he was laid back. He held his face, looking into his good eye, and smiled. “I thought you didn't like me … I'm glad I was wrong because I like you so much...I want you.”

Duncan tugged on shaggy curls, pulling his head back to expose his long, beautiful neck. He rubbed his lips over sensitive skin, mouthing over and nipping at it before sucking a hard kiss on his pulse point. He was hard now, and his erection tented the front of his loose cotton pajama pants, pressing against the younger man’s belly. “Good, because I intend to have you…”

Aiden rolled his hips up, grinding into Duncan's erection wantonly as soft moans poured from his lips. He was so responsive, so willing , and open. “Oh fuck, Duncan...I like your hands and mouth on me. I want all of you. I need ….we need to take off these clothes. I want to feel your skin. Your everything.”

Duncan slid back and stood up, hooking his thumbs under the waist of his pants, and pulled them down over his hips. His uncut cock lay thick and heavy against his thigh as his kicked them free, and he reached for Aiden’s shirt to pull it over his head. “Maybe we should move this somewhere more convenient, hmm?” 

Aiden stood up too, but not before he took a moment to appreciate Duncan's magnificent body. There was a part of him that was nervous, but excited, and he hastily pulled off his shirt, and then his jeans, talking off his boxers. His cut cock sprang free. “My bed is convenient,” he murmured, and then crashed into the strong assassin, his hands roving over his body hotly. “Take me there…”

The Russian took Aiden in strong arms and wrapped muscular arms around his waist, lifting one thick thigh to wrap it around his waist and pick him up halfway, walking him back towards his bedroom. Burying his face in his neck, he scraped his teeth against his throat, calloused fingers buried in pale flesh. They crossed the threshold and he deposited him on the bed, crawling on top of him and pushing his legs open to continue kissing deeply.

“Fuck,” Aiden groaned, moving his body with Duncan's, lithe and smooth against furry and broad. He kissed him back with equal passion, a fire ignited between them as his breath came out in hot, needy bursts. “Duncan...oh god please don't stop….”

Pre come leaked from the head of Duncan’s cock and smeared against Aiden’s flat, taut belly, and he reached down to position it between the boy’s thighs and plush ass cheeks. “I want you,” he rasped. “Do you have anything we can use for…” 

“Lube is in the drawer,” Aiden whispered seductively, as his hands roved over the older man's body. He spread his legs wide, his own cock red and angry as he looked into burning maroon hues. “I've thought of this alot. At night when I was alone.”

That set a fire in his belly, one that spread deep and surged upward; the vision of the beauty beneath him stroking himself to illicit thoughts was incendiary. He reached into the nightstand and rummaged around until he located the bottle. Kneeling between his legs, he looked down at him like a wild, hungry beast; here Duncan was, bruised and bandaged up, covered in greying fur, dark skin and sinew, a bit of extra weight here and there, thick, broad shouldered and brawny, with his eyepatch and mustache. He felt remarkably uncouth with such a gorgeous youth like Aiden, so young and lovely, rosy-cheeked, chocolate curls spilling across the pillow, those ripe, red lips swollen and wet from their kisses, parted like some kind of debauched, fallen angel. As he poured a generous amount of lube on his cock and fingers, he added more to the tender little pucker behind Aiden’s fat balls. 

Now Aiden had never had sex before. Not with a man, anyway, and not like this. But he didn't mention it. He didn't want to seem inexperienced, not in front of someone like Duncan. So he exhaled, just before he felt those fingers lubricating his virginal hole. The young man took in a deep breath then, the sensation warm and pleasure filled. But he couldn't help that his pucker tightened instinctively. “Sorry…” he chuckled , then relaxed himself which made it open. He wanted this, very much but he was worried it would hurt. “That feels so good…”

The older man knew the moment he saw that reflex that the boy was at the very least inexperienced. It made him a predatory side of him salivate, but more than anything, he had developed feelings for him. He didn’t want to hurt him, and amber eyes sought blue as his index finger circled the warm entrance slowly. He laid down over Aiden’s body then, and pressed plush lips beneath the boy’s defined jawline. “We can go slow as you want, alright?” he said in a deep voice, slowly pressing but not going inside just yet. 

“Just when you first put it in, ya know? But I want this. I want to go all the way and I want it with you,” Aiden said, angling his head to give Duncan more space to keep doing that. He had developed feelings too. “I want to be yours...in all ways.”

What would Duncan say? Would he agree to be his boyfriend? They'd gone through all in a short time and that meant alot. 

It was the hitch of emotion in Aiden’s breath that touched Duncan’s heart. He knew then that this was his first time, that vulnerability there, it made him seem so very young. He exhaled heavily against his neck and pushed his well lubed digit inside, steadily against the resistance. “All mine. I’m going to make you mine alone, Aiden. No one else can have you. You’ll come only for me from now on, lyubov moya,” he whispered, and took his mouth in a hot, deep kiss. 

Aiden moaned, the finger burning a little but it quickly turned to pleasure. “Yes, sir...oh Daddy take what's yours,” he panted, his hole opening up little by little, his cock throbbing against his belly as he was worked up. Despite the burn, he wanted more, and his hips rolled in a silent plea, his heart racing. “Couldn't want anyone else. Just you.”

Duncan couldn’t say he’d ever had anyone call him that before, but he didn’t mind. He rather liked it. Kinky. Smirking against the boy’s wet lips, sharp teeth bit lightly, playfully, and he sucked his tongue into his mouth and moaned deep and long as he slipped in a second finger and pressed further, crooking a knuckle. Patiently, he worked, moving in and out until he located the spot he knew would relax him fully. He knew the preparation was more psychological than physical, but he wanted him to be ready and was willing to take it easy as needed to give him time. “Feel that?” he rasped.

“F-Fuck yes,” Aiden moaned loudly, his hole pulsing around Duncan's thick fingers. It felt indescribably good. He pushed down on them, seeking more as blown hues held the assassin's gaze. It didn't seem like he was put off by the kinky name either, and the boy had watched his share of that sort of porn. “Please…”

That response was exactly what he was looking for. Duncan slid his fingers out, and pumping his cock a few times, pressed the well-lubed tip up against his hole gently. “I know it’s gonna feel like too much, but remember, I’ll go slow as you want. Tell me to stop if you need to, Lyubimiy, just slow, slow,” he cooed, holding up one thigh with his hand, the other guiding himself inside. He was so tight, the sweet little hole twitching and pushing against him. “Fuck…” 

 

It drove Aiden wild when Duncan spoke in his native tongue. He panted, fingers wrapped around his biceps, holding fast as he was breached. “Oh god...you're so big…” he managed, trying to relax as best as he could. The young artist saw stars behind his eyes before they rolled back and he hooked his feet behind those strong calves. “Yeah...slow...just like that...shit-”

Duncan’s back muscles rippled as he leaned down over Aiden, rolling his hips steadily as he fucked the boy deeper with each stroke. His eyes were focused on Aiden’s gorgeous face, the flush in his cheeks growing, and he slid his hand up his smooth chest to pinch and roll a flat pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured. Duncan wasn’t much for flowery words, but Aiden brought it out of him. 

Aiden was so lost to ecstasy that it took him a second to realize what Duncan had said. When he did, he blushed dark crimson, his kittenish mouth curving into a seductive and appreciative filled smile. His hands grasped Duncan's ass, and then felt their way up to his silvery hair to pull him in for a hot, wet kiss. “Thanks, Daddy,” he murmured, then sucked his lower lip. “Harder...please.”

Those long, slender fingers on his ass and the sweet way Aiden whispered those words just did it for the older man like absolutely no one else ever had. “Fuck,” he whispered, and shifted his leg, hoisting one foot up flat on the bed bedside Aiden’s hip. Angling himself just so, he began fucking him in earnest, thigh slapping against thigh as sweat beaded up along his chest and brow. Biceps bulged as they bracketed either side of Aiden’s curly head, his breath coming out in rough grunts. 

“Yes, just like...that,” Aiden gasped, his prostate tapped perfectly from the new angle. He couldn't move, he didn't want to; the boy was perfectly happy being right there on the bed, underneath the incredibly sexy and rugged assassin. His breathing picked up as he edged closer and closer to the precipice of his release. Any minute he knew he would tumble right over into the churning ocean of his desire. 

Duncan could feel Aiden’s cock thrusting between their bellies, occasionally slapping up and smearing pre come up the fur of his own. Leaning down on one elbow, he reached down and began roughly jerking the boy off, thumbing over the head and fisting over it rapidly. “Want to feel you...come with my cock inside you. Can you do that for me?” he asked, mustache tickling against his neck, before sucking a hard bruise there, one he knew would be visible the next day. 

“Duncan--” Aiden moans were loud, his chest heaving as his cock was stroked. He felt his blood thrumming in his ears from the excitement and how close to coming he was. “I'm...oh fuck yes…!”

It was in that moment that the shaggy haired boy erupted. His hole clamped down vice like and ropes of hot come shot out between them. His jaw shifted and a strangled groan slipped past his lips as he clung to the older man tightly. “Fuck, fuck!”

Duncan pistoned into Aiden, his grip sure even as he spilled over his fist, and he caught the broken moans in his mouth, licking and biting kisses as he came. It was only moments later that he too found his release, coming hard and fast into him with sharp, staccato groans of pleasure as his balls emptied fully. He let himself go, utterly lost in the youth beneath him. “Aiden...Aiden...oh. Gods Aiden. I love you, I love you,” he whispered, looking into his blue eyes as he tried to catch his breath. He meant it. 

It surprised Aiden but he wasn't unhappy in the least. He was happy. “I love you too,” he whispered, panting, his hands roving over his face, to his biceps as he kissed him back. Their tongues slid together much slower, tasting every inch of each other's mouths as they slower to a stop. He held his gaze, smiling. “I think I loved you when I first met you. You're incredible. And all mine.”

Duncan stroked Aiden’s cheek, taken aback himself at his admission. He was certain he’d never used those words before with any other lover, but they held meaning for him in this moment; the weren’t spoken lightly. “I am all yours. And you’re mine.” 

“I really like the sound of that.” Aiden leaned into Duncan's touch, his eyes closing briefly before he fluttered them back open and sought out his eyes. Holding him, feeling the come dribble out of his ass as his boyfriend softened, he smiled. “I still wanna learn how to shoot if ya don't mind.”

He chuckled at that. “I think we can arrange that. I have some pieces you can use. If you don’t get bored with an old man like me, hmm?” He kissed Aiden’s eyebrow and sighed. It felt good holding him like this, in afterglow. 

Aiden kissed Duncan's nose, then his lips. “Not possible. You're far too exciting , handsome, and strong. Besides, like I said, you have my heart,” he promised, his legs still wrapped around him. “But that sounds cool!”

Duncan was completely taken with Aiden. “We’ll get our own place. We don’t need to stay here, not anymore. Once I heal up. We can go anywhere you’d like. And you’ll come with me. I promise I’ll take care of you, but not because your cousin asked...because I want to.” 

“I want to be with you,” Aiden promised, and he liked the idea that they would travel. That he'd have a companion from there on out. The man he'd fallen in love with so completely and quickly. “Here, there, anywhere. I love you so much.” 

***

Duncan had set up the targets: various glass bottles lined up along a fallen log, and a few other places. Slowly, cautiously, he taught Aiden how to shoot. Of course it would take time, but they had oodles of it now. They made out when they rested, under the trees, and that lead to making love against it, and then atop the leaves.

The couple were inseparable, and as the weeks passed, their love deepened to a level that both shocked and awed the both of them. Age never mattered, and by the time their birthdays had come and gone, they were already on the road. It was good timing because the boy's father was looking for Aiden, thanks to warning from Will, who was living with Hannibal now. 

It seemed as though love was in the air. Love and blood. Aiden knew he'd have to face his father eventually and on their last evening in Paris, he rolled over, sweaty and sated, to kiss Duncan. 

“This has been great. I love you and I love our travels. I guess next we go back to the States right? Deal with my dad?”

“Yes. If you’re ready, I will make sure he can never threaten you again, lyubov moya.” Duncan was more than ready to put a bullet between the eyes of a man who could treat his own son so callously and hatefully, to try and kill him. “No one will hurt you again.”

“I trust you. I feel safe with you.”

Aiden cuddled Duncan for that, smiling, but with a purpose in his eyes. No one could tear them apart. Not Vivan, who was on a mission of her own, or Aiden's father. They had each other and that was all that really mattered in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lyubov moya=My Love  
> *Lyubimiy= My Treasure


End file.
